


Immovable Object Meets Unstoppable Force

by Synchron



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Credo is just being rude, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Redemption, Vergil is genuinely trying his best, attempted bonding, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchron/pseuds/Synchron
Summary: It's petty, Credo knows this. He should be above this.But he just can't bring himself to forgive Vergil.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Immovable Object Meets Unstoppable Force

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this interaction sitting in my head for months, and thanks to some unexpected Credo thirsting in a discord server, I randomly wrote it out. There's no real context or set up or even logic to be found here tbh, I only really wanted to get the dialogue, and Credo being passive aggressive out of my head. 🤣🤣
> 
> I'm sorry Vergil, Credo _will_ eventually forgive you, and when he does, you'll both become pretty damn good friendos, but he needs more time. 😔

"Will you _please_ just be nice?"

"He abandoned you."

" _He didn't know_."

"He left you here alone."

Nero half groans at Credo's adamance, his utter refusal in giving Vergil a chance. He's the only one left to do so when it comes to Nero's estranged father, and though normally very forgiving - a trait Nero subsequently absorbed - he just can't seem to find it in himself to. The man was the sole cause of everything; the Temen-Ni-Gru (oh yes, word of _that_ even managed to make its way to Fortuna), the Order's fall from grace, the circumstances of Nero's upbringing.

The countless dead.

Can he be blamed for not immediately hopping on board the wagon?

But perhaps worst of all are the constant parallels drawn between Credo and this Vergil; their similar personalities; their demeanour; their ties to Nero… It's insulting, being equated to a man who caused so much suffering.

"Yeah, like you weren't the Order's Supreme General." Nero reminds, tone only just a little scathing. Just a little sarcastic. "Don't tell me you've forgotten how all _that_ shit went down."

"..."

"Just give him a chance, okay? That's all we're asking you to do."  
  


* * *

  
With Kyrie's gentle hand at his back to help him up, Credo rises to his feet when Dante and Vergil enter the room. Dante is the same as he always is - carefree and casual. But upon seeing Vergil, Credo immediately understands the comparison; Vergil walks with his head held high, stride purposeful and expression set into something that can only be described as fierce.

It makes him a touch more bitty about all of this.

Unbecoming of a former Knight, of an Angel, but he supposes those days are long behind him now.

When Vergil stretches out one hand, palm up in a gesture of peace, Credo tilts his head back, tipping his chin up. Even leaning most of his weight on a cane - the injury he sustained from the Yamato so many years back never truly healed - he stands tall, poised. Though long retired, his old uniform tucked away into the very back of his closet, he never once abandoned his pride. And this man standing before him, with his paltry offer of peace, cannot hope to undo the immense damage he's caused. Not to the world, not to the lives he'd stolen, and most certainly not to Nero. How he could have let this man onto the island is beyond Credo.

The scar on his abdomen begins to ache more intensely. It's been hurting ever since Vergil set foot into the orphanage, into their home - no doubt the result of the famed Yamato being nearby. But it only makes the scowl on Credo's face deepen. In his eyes, this is simply further proof that Nero's father doesn't belong here.

"I suppose I should thank you for taking care of my son for all these years." Whether Vergil doesn't sense the hostility emanating from Credo, or is merely opting to ignore it, remains to be seen. The pointed glance from Dante seems to indicate the latter.

So uncle and nephew are in cahoots then.

Ridiculous.

"Hmm." It's all Credo offers in response to Vergil at first. "Thanking me would be the _least_ you could do for abandoning a pregnant woman, and dooming her _and_ her unborn son to their fate on this island."

Vergil remains still.

In the background, Nero rolls his eyes with enough force that it can be physically felt in the room; the tension is so thick that it could be pierced with a mere pin. Is _this_ what Credo calls "nice"? Nearby, Dante seems similarly antsy; Vergil had agreed to remain amicable, but not in the face of this sort of aggression. That wasn't part of the deal.

Credo spares a glance down at Vergil's hand, a brief downward flicker of his eyes before they meet with Vergil's again; a clashing of steel. "Strange," he remarks, "and here I expected them to be covered in blood, for all the lives you've taken."

Still outstretched, Vergil's hand clenches into a fist now, jaw tightening, the muscles visibly flexing under the dim light above. He says nothing and lets it fall back to his side, not uninterested in bridging this distance, but certainly dissuaded for now.

The path to redemption, at least as far as Credo is concerned, is long and winding.


End file.
